Spandam
|age = 39 lat (debiut) 41 lat (po przeskoku) |hair = Jasnofioletowe |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 11 marca |height = 192 cm |blood type = XF |affiliation = CP0 |previousaffiliation = CP9; CP5 |occupation = Agent CP0 |previousoccupation = Szef CP9; Szef CP5 |status = Aktywny |doriki = 9 |relatives = Spandine (ojciec) |weapons = Funkfreed |debut = Rozdział 355; Odcinek 249 |japanese voice = Masaya Onosaka}} Spandam – były dowódca CP9 i CP5. Obecnie służy w CP0. Wygląd Spandam jest szczupłym i dosyć wysokim mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Ma włosy w kolorze jasnego fioletu sięgające do szyi. Często korzysta ze swojego szerokiego uśmiechu, ale nie powoduje to w żadnym stopniu poprawy jego wizerunku, a wręcz przeciwnie. Wokół jego oczu o kształcie łódeczek zawsze widzimy czarne obwódki, które mogą być zarówno makijażem jak i „workami” pod oczami. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest obrzydliwy, bordowy nochal i brązowa maska, która prawdopodobnie ma utrzymywać jego twarz w jako takim stanie. Odkąd pierwszy raz zawitał do Water 7, nie zmienił się prawie w ogóle, w porównaniu z dniem dzisiejszym. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że, będąc liderem CP5, nie nosił maski pokrywającej część jego głowy, a włosy przy uszach były wygolone w taki sposób, ze tworzyły „pekaesy”. Jako dziecko Spandam wyglądał niemal identycznie jak w chwili, gdy stał się dorosły. Jego włosy były jednak zaczesane do tyłu tak, że odsłaniały małe uszy, a wokół oczu nie było jeszcze czarnych obwódek. Po solidnym laniu, które sprezentowała mu Nico Robin, możemy zobaczyć Spandama owiniętego bandażami niczym mumia. Oprócz tego jego twarz jest pełna siniaków i opuchlizny, a jego włosy wyglądają jakby ktoś poraził go prądem o wysokim napięciu. Gdy Spandam był małym chłopcem, nosił białą koszulę z czarnymi guzikami, spodnie w paski oraz czarne buty i muszkę. Oprócz tego posiadał małego słonia, którego prowadził na smyczy niczym swojego pieska. Zanim został liderem CP9, ubierał się nieco inaczej. Nosił czarne spodnie, buty oraz płaszcz z żółtymi obwódkami i znakiem Globalnego Rządu po lewej stronie. Pod tym widoczna była biała koszula z czarnym krawatem oraz szara kamizelka w dziwne wzorki, która zapinała się na krzyż, poprzez zawinięcie sznurków pomiędzy guzikami. Całość uzupełniały skórzane rękawiczki w brązowym kolorze. Podczas wydarzeń w Enies Lobby, Spandam nosił koszulę w identyczne wzorki jak wcześniej oraz czarną kamizelkę z żółtymi guzikami. Przez tak długi czas nie rozstał się również ze swoimi brązowymi rękawiczkami (tym razem jednak nieco dłuższymi niż pierwotnie) i czarnymi spodniami. Nowością był zdobiony, brązowy pas ze złotymi akcentami, a także białobrązowe buty z czerwonymi frędzelkami przy piętach. Dodatkowo podczas eskorty Nico Robin, Spandam narzucił na siebie czarny płaszcz, obszyty u góry białym futrem. Dowódca CP9 nie rozstaje się również ze swoim mieczem, Funkfreedem, którego rękojmia, mimo że czerwona, przypomina słonia (kły, trąba i ogonek). Galeria Spandam as a Child.png|Spandam jako dziecko ze swoim słonikiem. Spandam at Age 31.png|Spandam w wieku 31 lat, przed trwałym uszkodzeniem twarzy. Spandam Anime Concept Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Spandama z anime. Spandam with a Broken Face.png|Spandam z poranioną twarzą po wydarzeniach na Enies Lobby. Spandam Unlimited Adventure.png|Spandam w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Osobowość Dowódca CP9 jest dosyć niezdarnym człowiekiem o wybuchowym charakterze. Wylewanie na siebie wiadra z farbą lub filiżanki gorącej kawy oraz przewracanie się o własne nogi jest u niego codziennością. Nie lubi też, gdy ktoś przedrzeźnia jego imię, a zwłaszcza gdy robi to Franky, nazywając go Spandą (ze względu na jego doły wokół oczu w czarnym kolorze, które upodobniają go do pandy). Spandam jest mściwym i aroganckim komediantem, który dba tylko o czubek własnego nosa. Jedyne, co go interesuje to własne bezpieczeństwo i ciągłe awanse w hierarchii Globalnego Rządu. Jest niesłowny i podstępny, a także gwałtowny i agresywny, mimo własnej fizycznej słabości. Gdy znęcał się nad Nico Robin, wyglądał jak zwykły sadysta rządny krwi. Człowiek ten jest również wyznawcą absolutnej sprawiedliwości, co sprowadza się do tego, że wierzy on, iż cel uświęca środki, dlatego nie liczą się dla niego poniesione ofiary i życie postronnych osób. Plan ma być perfekcyjnie zrealizowany, a jeżeli dzieje się inaczej, Spandam dostaje białej gorączki. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest tchórzostwo i wysługiwanie się innymi ludźmi. Nie potrafi tez wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialności i przerzuca ją na podwładnych, jak w przypadku członków CP9, których obarczył winą za zniszczenie Enies Lobby przez Słomkowych. Co do nich - przecenia on również potęgę Marines i nie docenia siły piratów, co, jak wiemy, skończyło się tragedią dla Rządowej Wyspy. Jego charakterystyczny sposób śmiania się to: "Wahahahaha". Relacje CP9 Spandam jest zwierzchnikiem tej tajnej, rządowej organizacji. Mimo że jej członkowie wykonują każdy rozkaz swojego szefa, nie darzą go oni szacunkiem ani przyjaźnią. Ze wszystkich agentów najbardziej żartuje sobie z niego Kalifa, która oskarża go o molestowanie seksualne i piętnuje jego brak fizycznej siły. Spandam długo wierzył, że jest niepokonany, mając pod sobą taką potęgę, jednakże gdy Słomkowe Kapelusze spuścili wszystkim jego podwładnym regularny lanie Spandamowi zrzedła mina. Następnie oskarżył on swoich pracowników o doprowadzenie Enies Lobby do stanu totalnego rozkładu, na co w odpowiedzi usłyszał od Lucciego, że pewnego dnia CP9 zemści się za jego zdradę. Globalny Rząd Spandam jest lojalnym podwładnym „Pięciu Starszych Gwiazd”. Wykonuje wszystkie ich rozkazy bez pytań i wątpliwości, ślepo wierząc w ich absolutną sprawiedliwość. Podczas spotkania z nimi Spandam obiecuje, że zdobędzie plany starożytnej broni - Plutonu. Spandine Jest ojcem Spandama. Ich relacje nie są nam do końca znane. Wiemy jednak, że obaj pracują dla Globalnego Rządu i potrafią współpracować, by wyeliminować wrogów, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku członków CP9 po zniszczeniu Enies Lobby. Przeciwnicy Franky Obaj panowie zdecydowanie za sobą nie przepadają. Spandam nigdy nie wybaczył cyborgowi zniszczenia planów Plutonu oraz tego, że w przeszłości trwale uszkodził jego twarz. Franky zaś szczerze nienawidzi go za spowodowanie śmierci jego mistrza i oskarżenie Toma oraz Iceberga o wykorzystanie jego statków wojennych do zniszczenia sądowego statku. Nico Robin Spandam pała do Nico Robin nienawiścią. Kocha się nad nią znęcać i wmawiać jej, że jest nikim, traktując ją jak podrzędną istotę. Z dumą informował Robin o tym, że jest synem człowieka, przez którego jej życie stało się koszmarem. Jednak po oswobodzeniu Nico przez Słomkowych, dziewczyna zrewanżowała się liderowi CP9 złamaniem mu kręgosłupa i nieustającą serią plaskaczy, która zmieniła jego twarz w bliżej nieokreśloną masę. Historia Pierwszy kontakt z Globalnym Rządem Jak powszechnie wiadomo, w przeszłości Spandam manipulował Starszyzną Pięciu Gwiazd w taki sposób, by zezwoliła mu na prowadzenie działań mających na celu przywrócenie do życia starożytnej broni – Plutona (mimo początkowej walki o to, aby ta niszcząca potęga nigdy nie ujrzała ponownie światła dziennego). Rzekomo miało to pozwolić na szybkie i sprawne eliminowanie piratów, ale w rzeczywistości Spandam planował przejąć władze nad światem. Próby zdobycia planów Plutonu. thumb|200px|lewo|Franky uderza Spandama kolbą strzelby, robiąc mu bliznę na całe życie. W 1514 roku Spandam był liderem CP5 i właśnie wtedy zaczął intensywnie działać, aby odebrać plany Plutonu mistrzowi Iceberga i Franky'ego – Tomowi. Gdy Tom odmówił wydania planów, Spandam podstępem oskarżył go o zaatakowanie okrętu, na którym znajdował się sędzia mający uniewinnić cieślę za wybudowanie przez niego statku Króla Piratów – Gol D. Rogera. Przy pomocy statków wojennych stworzonych przez Franky'ego zaatakował nabrzeże, po czym zabrał Toma do Enies Lobby. Spandam nie zdołał jednak zdobyć planów, ponieważ budowniczy statków odpowiednio wcześniej zdołał je ukryć. Dowódca CP5 otrzymał na odchodne od przyszłego cyborga na tyle mocne obrażenia, że oszpeciły jego twarz. Gdy Spandam transportował Toma do Enies Lobby, na drodze morskiego pociągu stanął Cutty Flam, ale przyszły lider CP9 pozostał niewzruszony i rozkazał przejechać intruza, zostawiając go na otwartym morzu na - jak się wydawało - pewną śmierć. Około dwa lata później Spandam zastąpił swojego ojca - Spandine'a na stanowisku lidera CP9. W tamtym czasie miał już pod sobą najsilniejszego członka tej tajnej organizacji – Rob Lucciego (wiemy to właśnie z jego retrospekcji). Zanim Spandam wysłał swoich agentów na ściśle tajną misję, skontaktował się z nim Niebieski Bażant w sprawie dotyczącej Nico Robin. Dzięki swojemu ojcu lider CP9 poznał słabości Robin i zlecił Blueno, aby dopilnował, by nigdzie nie uciekła. Przy okazji otrzymał on od Kuzana prawo do wzywania w razie potrzeby Buster Call. W roku 1517 Spandam wysłał na tajną misję do Water 7 Roba Lucciego, Kaku oraz Kalifę i Blueno. Ich zadaniem było zdobycie planów Plutonu. Fabuła Saga CP9 Akt Water 7 Widzimy Spandama podczas rozmowy telefonicznej dotyczącej złapania Franky'ego. Szef CP9 nakazuje przetransportować go do Enies Lobby. Franky, słysząc głos znienawidzonej przez siebie osoby, wścieka się, ale jak to ze Spandamem bywa, wylewa on na siebie gorącą kawę i rozmowa się urywa. Zanim pododdział dowodzony przez Lucciego dotarł do Enies Lobby, widzimy Spandama podczas rozmowy z Jabrą, Fukurou oraz Kumadorim. Były dowódca CP5 pyta, dlaczego misja, która miała na celu pozbycie się trzech osób, wymknęła się spod kontroli i agenci zabili ponad dwadzieścia osób. Gdy Jabra się tłumaczył, Spandam starał się im wmówić, że mimo wszystko nic się nie stało, bo misja okazała się sukcesem, ale oczywiście nie zdążył, bo wylał na siebie gorącą kawę i zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu. Akt Enies Lobby Podczas zjednoczenia CP9, Spandam był zachwycony, widząc schwytanych Franky'ego i Robin. Gdy członkowie CP9 zaczynają wyśmiewać Spandama z powodu jego fizycznej słabości, dowódca broni się, wskazując na moc swojego miecza - Funkfreeda. Kalifa jak zwykle posądza go o molestowanie seksualne, co za każdym razem wywołuje u niego szok i niedowierzanie. Następnie informuje agentów o tym, że Niebieski Bażant powierzył mu złoty ślimakoofn, a kiedy Robin pyta, dlaczego otrzymał jeden, mimo że nie jest admirałem, Spandam uderza ją i zaczyna się nad nią znęcać. Gdy zaczyna chełpić się swoją przyszłą potęgą, Franky gryzie go w głowę, co natychmiast próbuje przerwać Kumadori. Następnie zostaje poinformowany o przybyciu Słomkowych i wyeliminowaniu ponad 4000 marynarzy. Jak wiemy, Spandam sądził, że straty wynoszą tylko pięć pokonanych osób. Dodatkowo dowiaduje się on, że Oimo i Kashi przeszli na stronę piratów, co wprawia go w niemałe osłupienie. Niedługo po tym jak Franky i Robin zostali przykuci do ściany i związani łańcuchami, pojawia się Spandam i rozpoczyna z nimi rozmowę. Nie trwa ona jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ cyborg nadmuchuje swoje ciało i grozi wszystkim autodestrukcją. Spandam ucieka w popłochu i przewraca się na schodach, a Franky uwalnia się z łańcuchów przy pomocy Coup de Boo i ląduje wraz z panią archeolog na balkonie. Następnie zostają wezwani wszyscy agenci CP9, a Spandam nie może uwierzyć, że Blueno został pokonany przez Luffy’ego. Kiedy syn Spandine'a powiedział, że użyje Buster Call, Robin z przerażeniem w oczach błaga go, by tego nie robił. Następnie Nico krzyczy do Słomkowych Kapeluszy, że chce umrzeć, a Spandam z radości śmieje się i klaszcze. Jabra, widząc jedynie samotnego Luffy’ego, zasugerował, by CP9 szybko się go pozbyło, jednak dowódca organizacji stwierdził, że takie działanie nie jest wskazane, ponieważ kapitan Słomkowych zrezygnuje z dalszej walki, ze względu na deklarację Robin, która powiedziała mu wcześniej, że nie chce zostać uratowana. Jak się później okazało, był to duży błąd. Luffy zadeklarował, że on i jego przyjaciele uratują ją za wszelką cenę. Po tych słowach na dachu zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni członkowie załogi Luffy’ego, co przestraszyło Spandama. Szef CP9 wytłumaczył piratom, że flaga Globalnego Rządu oznacza sojusz ponad 170 państw, które są wrogami Robin. Usopp (jako Snajperking) z rozkazu Luffy'ego zestrzelił rządową flagę, co było równoznaczne z wypowiedzeniem wojny Globalnemu Rządowi. Oczywiście wywołało to osłupienie na twarzy Spandama, ale nie był to koniec niespodzianek, które piraci zgotowali tego dnia liderowi CP9. Chwilę później Franky spalił na jego oczach plany pradawnej broni - „Plutonu”. W odwecie został zepchnięty w przepaść, ale przed śmiercią uratował go rozpędzony morski pociąg, który bez problemu pokonał otchłań. Uderzył w Wieżę Sprawiedliwości już ze Słomkowymi i Frankym, co wprawiło w niemałe zdumienie całe CP9. Spandam zaś wydał rozkaz, który sprowadzał się do tego, że on sam miał być chroniony za wszelką cenę, a Słomkowi Kapelusze unicestwieni. Następnie, wraz z Luccim i Robin, wyruszył w kierunku Bramy Sprawiedliwości. mały|200px|Spandam trafiony przez [[Usopp|Snajperkinga.]] Po pewnym czasie Lucci musiał zostać z tyłu, by stawić czoła Luffy’emu, pozostawiając swojego szefa samego. Oczywiście skończyło się to tym, że Spandam aktywował Buster Call, a następnie zaczął się wydzierać przez Den Den Mushi tak, że usłyszeli go wszyscy na wyspie. W trakcie podróży Spandam nie jeden raz znęcał się nad Robin, co doprowadziło do tego, że dziewczyna próbowała uciec. Udało mu się jednak ją zatrzymać, a następnie zdołować opowiadaniami o pewnej śmierci wszystkich Słomków. Ciągnąc archeolog za włosy, Spandam dociera wreszcie do celu, ale niespodziewanie zatrzymuje go strzał Snajperkinga z niezwykle dalekiej odległości. Oprócz tego Król Strzelców dostarcza klucze do kajdanek Robin i przy pomocy Franky'ego dziewczyna zostaje wreszcie oswobodzona. Spandam uświadamia zaś sobie, że niepokonani CP9 zostali zmiażdżeni przez piratów. Kiedy szef CP9 próbuje zaatakować Robin przy pomocy swojego miecza, Franky zatrzymuje go, a następnie unieszkodliwia jego własną bronią, dzięki czemu mści się na Spandamie za zbrodnie wyrządzone jego mentorowi. Nico oczywiście spoliczkowała Spandama jak tylko mogła najmocniej, a dzieła dopełnił Usopp kolejnym celnym strzałem. Końcowym aktem uwieńczającym porażkę poniesioną przez poharatanego Spandama był jego rozkaz zaatakowania Going Merry, rzekomo z rozkazu Kuzana, który chciał za wszelką cenę dopaść Robin. Nico, widząc to, używa Clutch i łamie kręgosłup znienawidzonego przez siebie oprawcy. Raport CP9 po wykonaniu misji thumb|200px|lewo|Spandam rozmawia przez ślimakofon w szpitalu. Po incydencie na Enies Lobby Spandam chce obarczyć członków CP9 odpowiedzialnością za wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Spandama możemy zobaczyć jakiś czas później, kiedy leży na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Jego stan jest bardzo poważny, a wygląd pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Nagle jeden z agentów przynosi mu ślimakofon z ważnym telefonem. Okazuje się, że osoba po drugiej stronie to Lucci, co oczywiście wywołuje strach u Spandama. Najsilniejszy członek CP9 informuje swojego byłego szefa o tym, że kiedyś powrócą. W odpowiedzi Spandam naradza się ze swoim ojcem, w jaki sposób pozbyć się realnego zagrożenia, jakim są jego byli podwładni. Umiejętności i moce Jego siła stoi na żałosnym poziomie, ponieważ ilość siłonów szefa CP9 wynosi zaledwie 9. Oznacza to, że jego moc jest mniejsza od uzbrojonego członka Marines o przeciętnej sile równej 10 siłonów. Nie jest on także użytkownikiem Diabelskiego Owocu oraz nie potrafi korzystać z Dominacji i Sześciu Form. Jedyne, co umie robić, to wysługiwać się swoimi potężnymi podwładnymi. Mimo to Spandam (choć nie wygląda i prawdopodobnie wynika to z groteskowości tej postaci) wydaje się mieć wysoką odporność na obrażenia, które jednak pozostawiają wiele szpecących jego twarz siniaków i blizn. Bronie thumb|200px|Spandam z Funkfreedem. Główną siłą Spandama jest jego niezwykły miecz o nazwie Funkfreed, który w bliżej nieznany nam sposób wchłonął Diabelski Owoc o nazwie Słoń-Słoniowoc. Dzięki temu potrafi przekształcić się w wielkiego słonia, który na rozkaz właściciela potrafi groźnie atakować i skutecznie chronić swojego pana. Główne walki * Spandam kontra Franky (w Water 7) * Spandam kontra Nico Robin i Franky * Spandam i eskorta na Enies Lobby kontra Usopp (jako Snajperking) * Spandam i Funkfreed kontra Franky * Spandam kontra Nico Robin Niekanoniczne walki * Spandam kontra Rikka i Monkey D. Luffy Ciekawostki * W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces zostaje ujawnione, że motywem Spandama, tak jak obecnie, miała być panda, jednakże miał on bardziej przypominać wielbiciela bambusów i mieć nawet takie same uszy jak ten uroczy niedźwiedź. To podobieństwo do pandy jest również przyczyną, dla której Franky nadał Spandamowi przezwisko Spanda. * Spandam uplasował się na 28 miejscu w trzecim japońskim konkursie popularności, jednak już w kolejnej, czwartej edycji tego konkursu, zanotował spadek o 36 pozycji - na miejsce 64, w piątym wylądował na 78. * Jak wiele postaci w "One Piece", Spandam posiada swój własny, oryginalny śmiech, który rozpoczyna się od krótkiego Wa (Wa ha ha ha ha). W anime pierwszy człon tego śmiechu brzmi jednak bardziej jak Da. * W anime scena ucieczki z Enies Lobby zostaje rozszerzona. Robin używa Seis Fleurs: Clutch, aby złamać kręgosłup Spandama. W mandze, używając tego ruchu, powoduje pęknięcie i osunięcie się ofiary na ziemię. W anime zostaje ukazany moment złamania kręgosłupa na pół, a potem ciało przywódcy znika. * Maska Spandama jest niemal identyczna jak ta, którą nosi zawodowy zawodnik wrestligu Mick Foley. * Choć nigdzie nie było powiedziane, że Spandam ukradł Kuzanowi złoty ślimakofon, to zawsze, gdy ktoś go o to zapytał, szef CP9 panikował, zachowując się tak, jakby był winny. Jedyne, co Spandam powiedział odnośnie tej sprawy to to, że pożyczył sobie tego wartościowego ślimaka. Oprócz tego warto nadmienić, że wysoko postawieni Marines za każdym razem, gdy reagowali na wezwanie, oczekiwali tego, iż wzywającym potęgę Buster Call jest Niebieski Bażant. Nawigacja ca:Spandam de:Spandam en:Spandam es:Spandam fr:Spandam it:Spandam ru:Спандам zh:斯潘達姆 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:CP9 Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:CP0 Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line